


Sunshine Over My Raincloud..

by LunaLight84



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Xtale - Fandom, underswap
Genre: AAaaaAaaAAAAaaaA, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, Monika is a jerk, Other, Sayori and Dream are like- so cute, Tw insainty, YES I AM SHIPPING 2 CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, Yuri is an insane waifu, eeeaaaa, enjoy, ink is a bastard, tw abuse, tw cutting, tw manipulation, tw suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: Dream stops Sayori from committing suicide, what happens next?
Relationships: (platonic) Inkika, Fellberry, Sayream, abusive sayonika
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine Over My Raincloud..

Sayori held her noose ,grasping it tightly.  
"...Finally... I can die.."  
She mumbled, smiling sadly.  
She hung her noose, then began to move a chair.  
Suddenly, Sayori felt a presence behind her. It felt dark, empty, cold, and sinister.  
"W-Wh-"  
"Why hello dear.. I felt that you were about to.. Kill yourself?.. Ahaha.. It seems so.."  
Sayori turned around to see a goopy.. Octopus skeleton.. Thing?..  
"I guess you were--and still are a little bit startled.. Ehehe.. But.. That doesn't matter now, does it?.."  
It giggled.  
"What do you-"  
"You want to die, don't you?.. Well, I think I could help you with that.."  
It said, picking her up with one of it's tentacles.  
"Now.. I wonder which would cause more emotional suffering.. You hanging yourself, or me choking you to death.."  
It chuckled curiously.  
"I think.. Me choking you to death.. Would cause more pain.. Ahaha.. So.. THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO.."  
The tentacles grip tightened on Sayori's neck, she tried to break free, but nothing happened.  
She continued to suffocate and cough, only getting tiny bits of air.   
"Sweet Dreams Hon-"  
It paused, then shrieked. The loudest scream Sayori had ever heard.  
It let go off her, and dropped her onto the ground.  
Sayori looked at the thing, only to see.. A light blue arrow in it's back.  
"DREAM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!"  
It yelled furiously.  
"Who is-"  
Another Skeleton, wearing a golden crown, had golden eyelights, and black and yellow clothing had appeared.  
"She doesn't deserve to die, Nightmare!"  
It said, pulling out a bow. So.. It was the one who shot.. That thing in its back..  
"SHE FUCKING WANTED TOO!! CAN'T YOU JUST LET THIS UNIVERSE RUN IT'S COARSE?!"  
"Not with you invading it.."  
"Now leave her alone, or else I'll shoot you til you cannot even move.."  
It said angrily.  
"OH DREAM.. YOU'RE SO PATHETIC.. BUT FINE.. YOU WIN.. FOR NOW.."  
The goopy octopus then disappear in a puddle of goop.  
The other skeleton stared at Sayori.  
"Oh.. Poor thing.. Come on.. I'll help you heal a bit.."  
The skeleton said with a soft and loving voice.  
"H-How can I t-trust you?!.. I don't even know you!"   
Sayori stuttered, getting up, then moving away slowly, until she tripped on her chair, and fell and bonked her head.  
"Oh stars! A-Are.. Are you alright?.."  
The skeleton asked, rushing over to her aid.  
"Haha.. I really am a klutz.."  
She smiled sadly.  
The skeleton sighed, then pulled out it's hand for Sayori to grab..  
"My name is Dream.. Now, can you get up so I can help you?.. I'll explain everything later.."  
Dream smiled softly.  
Sayori was hesitant at first, but then grabbed his hand and got up.  
"N-Now.. Sit down please.."  
He directed her to sit down on her bed.  
She sat down reluctantly, waiting for the skeleton to do something.  
He sat down next to her, and started to prepare something in his hands.  
"Why.. Why do I all of a sudden feel.. Better?.."  
Sayori asked, feeling herself smile a little.  
"It's been... Forever since I've smiled genuinely.."  
She was expecting Dream to have a glad look on his face, but he just smiled sadly.  
"Oh.. That's my aura.."  
He mumbled quietly.  
"YOUR WHAT?!"  
"My aura.. It can make anybody feel better in an instant.. While that may seem like a good thing.. I only see this type of magic as emotional manipulation.. My twin brother, Nightmare, the skeleton that you saw before, also has this aura.. Except it generates negative emotions.."  
"How are two twins though?.. You look nothing alike.."  
Sayori asked curious.  
"Ah.. Well, we actually used to look alike.. Until.. Uh.. It's a long story.."  
Dream sighed, finally looking over at her.  
"Well, I suppose I owe you a proper explanation of what happened. So.. First off.. I'm the guardian and positive feelings.. My brother Nightmare, used to be the guardian of negative feelings.. Until.. The incident happened.. I don't want to ho into details.. But.. Now.. He wants to eradicate all positive feelings.. Also known as me.. He gets stronger with negativity.. But.. That doesn't matter right now.."  
Dream sighed.  
"Now, can you take a deep breath for me?.."  
He asked, and Sayori did as he said.  
"I-It's kind if hard.. To breathe.."  
She respond, holding her neck gently.  
"As I expected.. Now, please hold out your hand.."  
"Which one?.."  
"It doesn't matter.."  
Sayori held out her right hand. Dream grabbed it stayed still.  
Green Magic started to flow around her hand, the bruises on her neck started to phase away, and she could breathe better.  
"W-Wow.. Thank you!"  
Sayori smiled.  
"You're very welcome.. Now I've got to go.."  
Dream got up and smiled at her.  
"Oh.. Well.. Goodbye.."  
"Goodbye, Sayori."  
He said, teleporting away.  
Sayori sat there, pondering to herself.  
She tried to get her head around everything that had happened. She was also staring at her noose intently.  
She sighed, then walked over towards the noose.  
"I guess today is just not my day.."

\-------ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ-------  
"Well hello pal! What do you-"

"Fuck you.."

"Well, what in the heck did I do for you to be so angry?"

"You really are stupid.."

"YOU FUCKING BROKE MY UNIVERSE! IT ISN'T FUNCTIONING AS IT SHOULD, DUE TO YOUR FRIENDS BREAKING IN, SINCE YOU OPENED UP A GATEWAY FOR THEM!"

"Why are you blaming that all on lil old me?.. You know I'm clumsy as shit.."

"More like curiously stupid-"

"HEY!! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD OPEN UP A GATEWAY!!"

"Well.. Let me just get straight to the point.. Nightmare broke into Sayori's house when she was about to hang herself.. And almost choked her to death, but Dream came just on time.. Due to Sayori not dying the way should've, and literally not dying at all.. And since the twins intervened, and Dream explained to Sayori about this multiverse and how it works.. My universe is basically broken.. And this timeline might be deleted.. Thanks to your curiosity. You stupid little entertainment seeking lying motherfucking bi-"

"CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! YOUR TIMELINE IS JUST GOING TO BECOME AN AT NOW! IT'S NOT GOING TO GET DELETED!"

"What is an AT?.."

"An alternative timeline dumbass.. It's going to be like the original universe.. Execpt with a few changes.."

"...Ugh.. Fine.. It's almost daytime.. The school day is about to begin.. Wait.. I didn't even mess with the files!.."

"I don't think you can mess with the files anymore.. Since we've broken in.."

"Ah shit.. You're right.. Now I gotta suffer even more then I already was in the original.."

"Don't worry! Since your timeline has been changed, you should start to see new things and changes, especially in Sayori. Since AT seems to be focused on her.. And I should be seeing some changes in Dream.. Ehehe~ It'll be some good entertainment!~ I'll be watching you all! This is gonna be so fun!"

"We'll talk tonight.. I gotta get back in the mood before school starts.."

"Ehehe~ I'll be waiting!"

"...Why do I always have to clean up his mess?..."  
\-------ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ-------

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old, but I want to continue this! :D  
> Who were the people talking in the last part, figure it out. OvO  
> Also not sorry for heavy angst uwu


End file.
